Some Times I Wonder
by Mickreal
Summary: A pink haired girl a brunette guy, and a weird bartender with gravity defying grey hair. What could go wrong?


Sometimes I wonder

xXXXx

_Make a smile for me…_

The pink haired girl smiled at the brunette man, they contrasted each other the man was large and tall the girl was skinny and petite. Polar opposites, but the pink haired girl like it that way. The man was a stool away from the girl, he smiled back oblivious to what was going on through her head.

The bartender handed him a drink, he hadn't ordered anything, he was going to refuse before the pink haired girl nudged his elbow.

They had similar thoughts

'_It's from her'_

'_It's from me'_

But different intentions

The man quickly took a sip all while locking eyes with the pink haired girl. She giggled, he smiled seductively around the rim of his glass. Everyone else in the club ignoring them and mingling with themselves. The pink haired girl liked it that way it was easier for her when no one was looking. The man was oblivious of her intentions.

_Lately I've been so lonely and a smile from you…_

"I've never met a man quite like you." The pink haired girl said

She leaned in, he did as well his mint breath hitting her face.

"I've never met a woman quite as pretty as you."

She giggled, he smiled seductively it really was quite repetitive. The girl leaned back and got up from her stool, for a second the man was almost in despair. But alas she just moved a stool closer, the man ordered another round of drinks for the both of them. Shots this time. They were both rather pretty model like if I may. The girl with her large green eyes that shimmered with happiness along with her pink hair that flowed freely to her shoulders her heart shaped face and plump lips that seemed to always form a smile and button nose with just a tint of pink, the man with his perfect chiseled chin and cheek bones his brunette hair side swept his nose the perfect size and blue eyes that brightened everytime the girl smiled or said a word.

They looked like newly-weds even though they didn't even know each others name. His gaze when he looked at her was filled with love, many would call this love at first sight, that assumption was rather silly. Seeing as the girls gaze was not the same, her eyes filled with happiness and joy not really recuperating the feelings the man was bringing.

The man after finishing taking his shots, stood up and offered his hand to the girl.

"Want to dance?" He questioned lightly, worrying that the girl would say 'no' he was about to sit down before the women took his hand.

"I think that would be lovely." The girl stated

The both walked to the dance floor, it was filled with drunk college kids. They both waited idly not speaking a word to each other (though there smiles never fell) until a slow song came on. There was a difference between the pair and the college kids, the man was older about thirty or so while the woman was close to 25. The pair were both wearing rather formal clothes the girl with a nice pink summer dress while the man was wearing a white button down and black slacks. They didn't quite fit in well with this crowd.

Still no one paid them any attention.

_Might make these blues go away, a smile from you…_

The slow song came on and they entered the dance floor hand in hand. The girl put her hands on the back of the man's neck intertwining her fingers, while the man put his hands around her waist. They both swayed to the music, ignoring the people around them tuning everyone else out until all they could think about was each other.

When the song ended, they didn't stop dancing, it was maybe two or three songs later when they realized that a 90's pop song was on instead of the sweet sound of the old song they had originally been dancing to, the man spun the girl around before both of them headed back to their stools leaning on one another.

To an outsider they may look like a couple, to the bartender they looked insane him knowing that they had both just met for the first time in each others lives here.

"Another round bartender-san I don't think I'm drunk enough!" The girl said cheerfully and then giggling at the incredulous gaze the bartender gave them.

The bartender finished cleaning a glass in his hand before starting on their drinks. The girl turned her face to look at the man, who repeated the same thing.

She giggled then said "Ya, know I thought I was going to be all alone tonight." She put her hand on his face pulling him closer.

"So did I." he breathed out his voice husky. Before he was pulled into a kiss his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to the man their drinks had arrived and the girl was fishing something out of her pocket she grabbed it.

It was a small plastic baggie with a white powder in it.

_Might make these blues go away, a smile from you_

She emptied the contents into the man's drink, the bartender saw but said nothing, he recognized the man from T.V some model who was accused of sexually abusing his daughters and raping 2 underage girls. He would later laugh dryly about this as he recalled the story to Naruto, this girl was one of those people that took the law into their own hands. She visited frequently and had an ongoing tab.

As the contents dissolved, she backed out of the kiss. She giggled the man smiled seductively yadda yadda we've heard this before. The man saw the drinks and grabbed his he quickly chugged it down while the girl did the same.

The pair stood up and the girl turned to the bartender

"Thanks for the drinks, just add it onto my tab. Can we use the back room Kakashi?" She didn't look worried as the man started swaying on his feet.

"Sakura, do what you have to you know how I feel about scum!" Kakashi said cheerfully and went back to clean the glasses.

The man mumbled something about her name fitting before before he passed out cold. Sakura easily caught him, and carried him to the back room.

_Stay awhile...Make a smile for me_

xXXXx

The man woke up in an alley, not remembering how he got there. But as he checked his pockets to find his wallet or phone to call a cab he realized that he had nothing. Someone has stolen his I.D to. All he remembered was a hazy picture of some weird bartender with gravity defying gray hair.

_Make a smile for meLately I've been so lonely and a smile from you Might make these blues go away A smile from you Might make these blues go away Stay awhile with me Make a smile for meLately I've been so lonely and a smile from you Might make these..._

xXXXx

_**Just randomly had this idea stuck in my head, decided to write it out I dunno It's a one-shot, if people want me to turn this into something more write a review! As you can see I added a bit of comedy at the end, I can't seem to not add comedy after a serious situation.**_

_**Bleh Blah Bloop **_

_**The song is Smile from you by Jinsang its fairly nice and is a lofi type.**_

_**Scooby dooby do**_

_**Chin Chinnery Chin CHinnery Cha Ching**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**So give me reviews or views and favorites and follows and more will come!**_


End file.
